Make Up, Mermaids, and Underwater Dance Parties
by TheFlyingNinjaTurtles
Summary: What happens when Alice leaves Bella alone with a giant case of make up? Why is there a giant teddy bear? Why are Quil, and Embry and Seth shapeshifting into another mythical creature? Read it and find out! R&R plz.
1. Make Up

**BOLD: Stella **_ITALICS: Pillow **BOLD ITALICS: Pillow and Stella**_

_**it is us, stella turner and i-bit-a-pillow. we were bored and kept spitting out random ideas. **So i, being the smart one, decided we should make a joint account(!!!!!) thus making our ideas become one as we joined hands._ (**well, not really, we were kinda on the phone when we decided to.** _DON'T INTERRUPT ME! _**Sorry.)**_ anyway, we will probably be quicker doing this than updating our regular individual accounts, which link's are on oyur profile, check us out! **well, in a hits in visitors kinda sense.**_

**_ONWARD TO THE STORY!!!_**

**_hi! we finally got it finished!! (well, actually the 2 day wait is finally up. . . ) but yeah. so now we can honestly say we have a story. . . . . enjoy!_**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT NO OWN!!**_ Stell, what was with the cave language. we might as well type grunt grunt grunt _**i'm just too lazy to type the rest, that's all**_......oh, and we don't own Estee Lauder either.... _**sadly, no. . . **

BPOV

"Oh. Bellaaaaa!!!" Alice sang in her windchime-y voice.

"What, Alice?!" I groaned from under my covers.

"Get up! Get up, get up, GET UP!!" I covered my head with a pillow in a feeble attempt to block her screams of hyperness, terror ( it was scary), eagerness, and impatience.

_Hmmm.....I wonder if she had coffee right before she was changed......that would easily explain the eternal hyperness._

"Hey!" I whined when she tore it from my hands. "I want to SLEEP, Alice! Leave me alone!"

"No, silly! It's almost lunch already! Time for my favoritist activity of all!" She exclaimed excitedly. I gasped loudly.

"NOOOO!!! No, Alice!! NOOOO!!! You don't understand woman! Unlike you I NEEEEEED sleep! I am not eternally full of energy!" I started complaining and reached for my pillow, only to have Alice pull it out of my hands, spreading feathers EVERYWHERE.

So I settled for curling into a ball and rocking back and forth. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Alice insisted, pulling back the covers and sitting me on the end of my bed. "Now, Bella, don't run because we both know it wouldn't work. I'd just pull you back and tie you to a chair. And I am not kidding about that. So be cooperative!"

"Oooh. . ." I groaned, but sat still as Alice took out her many, many cases of make-up and clothes and shoes. I liked to refer to them as 'Alice's Torure in a Case" kit. Torture. I shuddered.

"Okay. Brushes, lipgloss, lipstick, eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner. . . . Oh, no! Bella, dear, I forgot my new Estee Lauder foundation kit. I'll go get it, but don't try anything. I'm coming back as quickly as possible."

"Okay. I'll just eat breakfast."

"Bye."

I waited a couple seconds until I heard the purr of her Porsche outside. Then I ran over to her bags of make-up and picked up one containing nothing but multiple powders. How many did she need?! None. How many did she have?! Sixty-seven. Oh, God there was even a tally board. Oh, God.

She is so over-board.

A jar of metallic, glittery silver powder caught my eye. Why would she need silver? She's already sparkly! I decided on this one and opened the cap, litle particles of silver drifting in the air when it opened. Taking a huge brush from another bag and dipping it into the powder, then smiling evilly. I loved this plan.

I twirled around my room and banged the powdery brush against every possible surface. The air sparkled with the silvery color.

Then a huge teddy bear appeared beside me and started helping. It took another huge brush and started banging it against the floor and my desk.

I suddenly turned around and tripped over. . . something. I think it was the bear's foot. Next thing I knew, I was up in the air and sailing through it.

"Ahh!!" I screamed and closed my eyes as I flew through the second story window.

**(STELLA) sorry we stopped there! haha! CLIFFY!! I LOVE CLIFFIES!! **_(pillow coughs)_** sorry. _we really do, though._ ooh! i love this song!! (starts singing along to City is at War by Cobra Starship.** _(pillow) ME TOO! (joins singing)_

_**the city is at war plagued by the young and rich. ignore me if you see me cause i just don't give a s-**.( Pillow: STELLA!) _**(What?!?!!? I'M TRYING TO SING HERE!)**_ ( stella, please, we need to be good girls.)_** (Sorry)**_ the city is at war plagued by the young and rich with designer friends and designer drugs._

_**okay. . . so we got a little. . . . . distracted....**(like i said on our profile, i think i have ADD)__** there, but we really love that song.**_

**(STELLA) i have random songs stuck in my head right now, so when one of them plays on my playlist, i can't help but start singing it!! i have a good memory of most of my songs on my playlist. . . . . **

_(PILLOW) and i have this brain disorder where random songs pop into my head and get stuck there, but other than that, i'm normal......at least i think i am........ okay. _**sorry to be the bearer of bad news but. . . you are not normal!!!**

_**REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!** REVIEW AND YOU'LL BE MY BEST FRIEND! _**I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! **_REVIEW AND YOU'LL BE MY SECOND BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!_ **WHAT ABOUT SUMI? **_OK, OK. JUST REVIEW PLEASE. SORRY I CAN'T GIVE YOU ANYTHING BUT STELLA IS GONNA FLIP OUT AND....YEAH._


	2. Mermaids

**BOLD: Stella **_ITALICS: Pillow **BOLD ITALICS: Pillow and Stella**_

Disclaimer: _if you don't already know, i think disclaimers are steeewwwwpid. if i was Stephenie Meyer, I wouldn't be posting this kinda crap on this site._

BPOV

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as i sailed through the air.

I don't know if it was just the voices talking in my head, or had I really been falling for two minutes? If it had been the voices, when did they get inside my head, and if I had really been falling for that long, why was i still falling?!?!???!!?!?

"Why am I still falling?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!" I yelled as I deicided I had to open my eyes sooner or later. I'd rather sooner, so that I could see what I was falling into. (_A/N: to be eligible for said prize listed below, you must also name which movie this is from.)  
_

I screamed as I opened my eyes. I hit the water with a giant thud. I had opened my eyes just in time to see the water. Sadly, I had landed with my eyes open, and believed that it should have hurt. Yet it didn't.

"WTF?!?!?! Since when was there a giant pond in my back yard?" I said.

"I don't know Bella. I guess it was just there. You don't spend much time in here anyway. You are never in the backyard. You are always to busy cuddling with your chunk of cutie pie," I answered myself, getting out of the pond.

"I have so been back here! Just not for like, 6 years. And don't you try to steal my boyfriend!" I threatened myself.

"He's my boyfriend too!"

"He was mine first!"

"Nuh-uh!"

" Uh-huh!"

"Omigod! Why am I talking to myself!??!?!!?"

"I dunno. You tell me."

"Aah! Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Aaaah! Make the voices go away!"

"Bella?" somebody said cautiously, I must've looked so crazy.

_(A/N: THere is the end of the chapter! Cliffy! No, no. I'm just kiddin. **We love you too much. But not in a weird way.....**AWKWARD!)_

"Aah! I have three voices in my head! I mean, umm.....I wasn't talking to myself. Wait! No! I mean....Sup my brotha from anotha motha?" I mumbled lamely.

"Erm, nice to see you too Bella," a very creeped out Seth said.

"Oh, wassup Sethboy?" I said, feeling the sudden urge to talk all gangstaish.

"That's nice......" Seth said, backing away slowly, but accidentally falling into the pond with a loud smack.

"No!!!!!! SETHYPOO!!!!! I MUST SAVE YOU FROM THIS EVIL PERILICOUS POND!!!! AND FROM THE AVOCADOES!" I screamed jumping in. (**A/N this is reference from another of our stories.)**

"Bella! No! I'll save you! Embry cried, jumping in after me.

"No way dude! She's mine to save!" Quil hollered, grabbing Embry's leg and pulling him back on the yard.

"I saw her first!" Embry insisted, trying to free his poor leg.

"So?"

"Well, you imprinted!"

And with that Embry jumped in causing Quil to get soaked and grow a tail. A mermaid tail.

As soon as Embry pulled me and Seth out of the water, we both collapsed to the ground laughing.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You're a mermaid!" Embry and I giggled hysterically.

_"Did Embry just giggle?" _I thought.

"MERMAN!" Quil corected, hopping into the water.

"And I wouldn't be one to tease," Quil snickered, poking his head out of the water.

I look at him in cofusion. He pointed at my legs. I looked down only to find. . . . .

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

_**A/N: CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY! and there you have the second chapter. Review and you get special guest appearance in next chappie! But yuo have to review......winner will be picked at we might just give it to the first reviewer. but review anyway, cuz you'll still have a chance that way. no seriously.** _**RANDOM.****What a fun word.**_ **We will pm you if you win. purchase not necessary.**_

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!** plz._

_**Luv ya! Pillow and Stella**  
_


End file.
